


"My Whore"

by Sakuya_uchuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kinky, Master/Pet, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rei kink a maid outfit and prefer reader-chan to wear it everytime hiksrot, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Tags will be added more huehuehuehue, Yandere rei sakuma, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_uchuu/pseuds/Sakuya_uchuu
Summary: 零朔間― Rei SakumaIn which when a first time meeting beg for a single person trust just to help a small tasks need to be payed by a most expensive part, the insensitivity male arrogantly start a threat.Confidence of his prideful self, unwillingness a half-asses student council, did not know why many likes his pitiful pride him. A simple task need to be repayed, a regretful choice reflects upon her eye, whose the pitiful now―?"YOU BEG ME CUTELY, ASKIN' ME FOR HELP― NOW I WANT YA BEGGED LIKE A NEEDY BITCH ON THEIR HEAT―"
Relationships: Anzu/Sakuma Rei, Original Character/Reader, Sakuma Rei/Original Female Character(s), Sakuma Rei/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Agreement

THERE embarrassingly flustered facing the male, with the paper being hugged tightly on her chest, afraid at some documents do fall out. Walking here from there the other side of the normal course made her anxiety built up. Being looked upon by the other student here made her want to faint, and vomit at the same time.

This course is different, there is no female here. And many look like delinquent ready to pounce at her. Being whistled over, calls or even worse some even do shove her. They were all scary. Far way too frightening, by how it tall figure to shadowed her over. 

To even seek a help towards Rei Sakuma, and face to face with him almost could led her to lost her own soul. It piercing stare by his own red eyes stays in view at her trembling figure. 

In lost of words, its own first sentence cutted off by herself who couldn't stare at the intimidating figure in front, can't stop being nervous, and lastly the anxiety piled up that it somewhat have a hard time to even breath. 

"Again? What this excus' gonna be about? Helpin' the normal course to taken care their festival? Give me a break as if i would perform to a lowly stage like that, why can't ya even ask another unit to even perform, or such as another people?" 

He spoke, massaging his temple, the black-nette then shake his head in disappoint. 

Put a one step in front, she put her head down as she pour the filling truth of the emptiness void. She know this is probably the nth times he receive this request. And she probably know how stress out he was by this command. 

"W-we do tried... but o-out of the p-popular... d-demand t-they ask it to be... you..." Quiet like a whisper she finally spoken. Clock tic loudly, as if it was mocking her whole figure, a quiet sound except her own small whimper. Shrieking sound from the chair snap the female back to see the male in front. 

Solely beautiful hues of his crimson iris met in a second, before she fiddling her finger of her index nervously. Surely she want to grasp her own chest, by the amount of anxiety to even dare took a step inside this school full of the oppsite gender of her own. She wouldn't be here if her own brother didn't force her and the other council member begged her to do it. 

It is not to even start in here, far way from fact. Many of students being sent to negotiate would always come back with a sad expression, shaking their head in shame. 

A bet is probably the most worst thing, yet that two thousand yen need to be inside her pocket. It is already like a poker bet for the council student. In fact all of them is being rejected cooledly. Enough to sent her fully intimidated. 

Just by a thought to met him in person could made her leg turn to a jelly. Her own sentence even being cut off by a single look. Of what mighty power he wield, Rei Sakuma is the one who can dominate every situation in a swift. 

Sighed he put his chin prop to his own hand, lazily give a care to the figure inside. Seeing those figure shaking under his gaze make himself smirk. In full win. He didn't like any other people they sent here, but the now female they send is cowering under his gaze. Oh, how proud he was for himself to be like this. 

"Hmm... fine, but there's one condition," He stated, shows his one index finger being pointed, "Eh?" Practically off the trails didn't hear at what he said. Embarrassment wave up when he mock her figure. 

"I said, fine. But there's one condition, also when I'm speakin' make sure to listened it, i didn't want to repeat it for the third times... do you understand?" 

"Y-yes... s-sorry, kaichou..." In meek she reply.

"Good, this one condition only you who gonna do it, I'll just gonn' call ya when i state what i need in return..." Sign the paper up, he later on smugly turn his focus on other works. Even though he know it was only to appear a bit "busy" even though in the end he'll be burn that paper up, and ends up being scold by the vice, as well his right hand man. 

"A... i haven't know your name is... mind tellin' me?" Off trails, his red eyes pierce through her. In dim she swallowed her own saliva a bit held back to let out a voice. 

"Its... [Name]..." Piqued her. Blush coats her soft cheek, plum lips quiver still a bit intimidated by the amount of looks.

"Oh~ What a cute name... you had," Grinned back, his sharp teeths shine by the illuminating lights from the window behind. Laugh of his boomed as [Name] jump aback, surprise by his sudden outburst. He was weird, an odd individual to be seem. Yet his own figure scarily on main. 

Rumour of rumour spread wild, it makes her scared for sure...

"Thank you... for accepting it, a-also sorry for our force demand..." She blushes. Shaking his hand, [Name] went flustered still nervous since his stare look down on her. 

He like her, Rei likes a girl who is on command and apologizing another person act. He wonder how submissive the female gonna be, "You... a-already have my contact, right?" In whisper she question.

Chuckles, Rei pulls out the small ripped paper on his hand, sways it around with a handsomw smirk on his features, "Don't cha worry~ I'll be contacting you when i decide what i need~" 

Of course hinself already knew what he need, but a person like him need to took it slowly. He was a predator and she was his prey. A predator need to do it slowly until the right time comes.

Bow in formality, she thanked him. Happy to be the person who receive a "Yes" from him. Finally that bet of two thousand yen would be her. 

Leaving the room, the female later on being surprised by a tall figure bumping the male in the end by accident. "Sorry..." The person mumble, only respond by a small 'okay'. [Name] continued her walk back towards her own schoolground. 

Negotiations is a success!

Seeing her off from his place, after a agreement of their blunt and too forcing negotiations, himself finally rest assure, for now. She was interesting, and he could use it as an advantage to relief some need till his final act to catch a certain person. 

"Rei-san... is that another one from the normal course?" While putting aside another work on their own desk, its eyes stare at the male waiting for his answer, "Yes, it was..." 

"Hee... you accepted it, don't you?" As usual can tell, his right hand man is always the best. Slowly he made sure to get his own plan to work. In the corner of his eyes, he saw them clipping some documents in silent. 

Turn cold his look intensely stare at their figure, licking his lips in the end. 

For now... let's the game play easy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My my... what a lovely sight~"

SIGH in such relief, his head lolls back letting a small moan under his breath, enjoying the kind feeling. He then peek one of his eye at the doing, before he then buckles his hip a little. Humming in delight when the sound of choking reach his ears. The sobs of them make him smirk. Such a pitiful state of them choking on his length. 

"Good girl~ good girl..." Praise him, patting the female head happily. The way his voice maliciously glee over an excited sensation ran to his vein as he sigh buckling his hips slowly to pace a perfect rhythm. The way that face full by his own cock pride him. 

As his fingers trail slowly to plays a few strains of her hair, another choked moan of her made him grunt. Her sobs vibrated through his veins making Rei himself hiss in pleasure. Its ticklish sensation made himself love such a new feeling. 

In the corner of his eyes, he looks down. There herself doing a good job blowing him, he may or may not can't wait to taste her own. His only focus is for his own pleasure only, he may want something in return. Yet for now Rei most likely would enjoy his time picking some whore who's later if he likes it, it will be his mate. 

The girl under him predictably submissive, just like he expecting to. Grunt, he then push her head deeper to take his own length, "F-fuck!" Clenching his fist, he growls. Out of sudden she deepthroated him, the naughty noise of her wet throat met his cock almost give him a sudden ejaculation. 

Even if it was not fully shove under her throat, for Rei he was still impressed. Usually many girls would just suck him while giggling with that loud noise at how big he was, but for once maybe a crybaby to fulfill his need is a great exception, "Mm.... Good girl, keep sucking me like that," Another hiss made its way.

Looking at the cute female under him made him rethink his decision whether he want to take her or just leave it be. He need a mate to be his, but the female is so unconsciously fit his own liking, how funny just when he passing by another course who expect nothing with any particular subject immerse him to the core just by seeing this female who beg him cutely last time. 

With only a maid costume she wear, a strong arousal hit him. He was sloppy and did not take it slowly, hence he did not care about what his plan about. Suddenly he forgot and somewhat mesmerized by her figure. 

Such a foxy, putting him under a spell thay himself couldn't stand there to watch her well being serving the other. So many eyes gawk at her figure, as well him. She is not that too sexy to be particularly be his type, but fuck her blowjob is just a high expectations. 

Despite it sobs smear her own makeup, the way its sultry expression keot on. Its eyes stare at him like a good puppy. A light mewl vibrated, jolts back by some grunt he let out. A drop of his saliva trickled down as he was put in light daze. 

Hisses through, the hand previously were on the top of her head abruptly pushed. 

A strage feeling pooled up, strong arousal hit her when both their eyes met. A dangerous looking glint through, at how his smirk stay on the corner of his lips whilst gawking at her figure, made her become small. 

"Fuck... keep sucking like that... oh.." Moan deliciously, his lips parted in such delicacy as himself pant. Start to leaned closer to the arm chair feeling entertained by a cute mouth of the female. 

By how hurts her jaw are, fills all the way down to her throat. Gibberishly choked, it squealch lovingly when the tip of his cock burried deep inside. So deep that Rei betting himself that this mouth is going to be his favorite cock sleeves. 

"Cumming...-! cuming-..." Bit his lips, by the daze of his eyes start to stare at the ceiling, slowly a surely pace not to choked the female. He sloppily thrust his cock. Humming when the noise of her gargling by his cock. 

It vibrate making himself fully twitch in anticipation, why do he cuckhold himself? By how loud his small whimper are, Rei let his hips push slightly. The female plead fall into a deaf ear. 

Illuminating light let him enjoy himself fully, did not care nor put an act to ignore the whimpering plead from the female to not splurt out inside. Such insolent fool, by how she beg for mercy made Rei want to wreck that innocents. 

Not long after with a single shove he came inside with a groan. The lass cried whilst the latter enjoyed. Strong smelt by a nasty bitter white gooey falls down onto her throat. 

There she coughs can't even put a single grasp, she flop in despair. Much to her dismay, a coated blush reach to the male cheeks, an eye scream dangerously. His glee expression misses the unknown curse that came from her mouth. 

In silence inside the council room in night, a cough and sobs can be heard. Echoes of her noise fills the eerie night. Such disbelief distorted across her expression. 

"Shh... shh, you should be proud to satisfied myself, darling~" Purrs him, smile in such sinister move. His eyes glint excitedly by her despair self. Marched its gaze to glance at the pools of arousal under her panties. 

Rei lick his lips, wonder how much delicacy her taste run through his bud are? 

Proud he say? She felt dirty, like some important being strip away from her. The confidence were taken away by this humiliation. 

She shouldn't trust him for many days they both spend, if she did not hurriedly want to met him thought his need is somewhat she could afford, but it was an expensive price, a luxuries price much to her dismay. 

In distress, the repayment were only payed a quarter...

**Author's Note:**

> Umm- hope it turns out good?


End file.
